


Не смотри на меня

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он оказывается поблизости от Томы так часто, что это кажется уже не чередой случайностей, а каким-то извращённым планом чего-то неведомого, вроде судьбы или божественной воли. Тома не верит ни в то, ни в другое, но каждый раз ему кажется, что ещё немного – и он сорвётся. Сделает что-нибудь. Скажет что-нибудь. Превратится, наконец, из стороннего наблюдателя в участника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не смотри на меня

Впервые Тома видит его где-то в конце мая. Он не может с точностью вспомнить число, только день – это вторник, потому что именно по вторникам английский первым уроком. Он не знает имён этих ребят, только то, что они в баскетбольном клубе и параллельном классе, но парень, которого на его глазах сталкивают с лестницы, незнаком Томе целиком и полностью.

\- Такому недоразумению, как ты, не место в нашей школе, - презрительно бросает один из ребят, кудрявый и с крупной родинкой на щеке, похожей на жирную муху. – Не смей приходить в таком виде, ты позоришь наш класс!

А потом вся эта компания заходит в здание, уже не обращая на того парня никакого внимания, а он продолжает стоять на месте, как вкопанный, опустив голову. Тома, который на мгновение тоже застывает, не желая впутываться в неприятную сцену, чувствует вдруг, как к горлу подкатывает какая-то странная горечь, а ремень от сумки впивается в плечо сильнее, чем обычно. Он опускает глаза вниз, будто наслаждаясь разглядыванием собственных ботинок, и пересекает остаток школьного двора так быстро, как только может.

Он ненавидит подобные моменты. Он хочет забыть увиденное.

Но когда Тома во время урока случайно бросает взгляд в окно, то видит, что парень всё ещё продолжает стоять на том же месте, что и до этого. С опущенными плечами, с опущенной головой, с валяющейся рядом с ним на земле сумкой. Тома удивлён, но всё же хочет отвести взгляд, потому что идёт урок, да и смотреть-то там особенно не на что. Хочет… но не отводит, сам не зная, почему. Только теперь Тома видит, что рукава форменного пиджака слишком коротки и не закрывают даже запястий незнакомого парня, а его галстук завязан так по-дурацки, что и нарочно не придумаешь. Если тот кудрявый парень с родинкой староста класса, то неудивительно, что он не захотел пускать кого-то в таком виде, думает Тома, но всё же что-то ему не нравится, что-то его беспокоит. Начинается дождь, а парень всё так же продолжает стоять, словно не чувствует, как его волосы и одежда промокают насквозь. «Так же и простудиться недолго», - думает Тома, сам не понимая, почему так волнуется за незнакомого человека, но в какой-то момент его зовёт учитель, и Томе приходится разбираться с насущными проблемами вроде той, что он теперь не знает, с какой страницы должен читать.

Только когда звенит звонок, Тома позволяет себе бросить ещё один взгляд в окно, только для того, чтобы обнаружить: парень наконец ушёл. Почему-то Тома чувствует облегчение, хотя всё ещё не понимает, чем именно этот человек так привлёк его внимание. Но в последнее время Тома частенько не понимает самого себя – обычные подростковые проблемы, так им объясняли на факультативе по психологии - так что быстро успокаивается и забывает.

В конце концов, тот парень был сам виноват в том, что явился в школу в неподобающем виде, ведь так?

 

* * *

 

Тома стоит возле доски с объявлениями, дожидаясь друга, когда видит этого парня второй раз. Рукава пиджака всё так же коротки, а галстук – повязан неправильно, но сейчас, кажется, это никого уже не волнует. Может быть, потому, что парень прижимает к груди несколько дынных булочек и коробок с соком. Он тащит их так бережно и выглядит так сосредоточенно, что это со стороны как-то даже немного комично. Особенно когда парень запутывается в собственных ногах и со всего размаху падает на пол. Булочки и сок летят в разные стороны, а парень вдруг затихает лицом вниз, словно действительно серьёзно ударился. Тома наклоняется было, чтобы помочь всё собрать, но парень вдруг поднимает голову и смотрит на него глазами одичавшего, загнанного в угол котёнка. Напуганно и с каким-то странным отчаянием. Как будто ожидает удара или насмешки.

Тома отдёргивает руку, сам не зная, из-за чего именно, и молча наблюдает, как парень, спешно подобрав всё сам, убегает. Тома продолжает смотреть в ту сторону, куда он ушёл, ещё неизвестно сколько времени, пока подошедший Дайго не трогает его за плечо.

\- Давно ждёшь? И ты какой-то странный. Всё в порядке?

\- В полном, - выдавливает слабую улыбку Тома и неожиданно злится на самого себя. За этот непонятный интерес, за ту странную пустоту и горечь, которые ощущает внутри себя, когда видит этого парня. Он хочет разобраться во всём, он хочет всё прекратить, но когда на ум не приходит ни единого способа, то остаётся просто ждать.

Тома не любит ждать. Возможно, он мог надеяться на то, что больше никогда не столкнётся с этим человеком, но даже не будь они в одной школе, Тома почему-то не сомневается – встреча состоялась бы.

Подобная уверенность смущает ещё больше, и Тома раздражённо запихивает все подобные мысли на самые задворки своего разума. В конце концов, у него достаточно вещей, о которых он должен думать в первую очередь.

 

* * *

 

К концу июня Тома знает уже достаточно много. Например, то, что фамилия этого парня Хирано, и что учится он в параллельном, новичок, переведённый из другого города только в этом году. Или то, что в классе этот Хирано заместо мальчика для битья, над которым может поиздеваться каждый. Это случается почти каждый день, и Тома сам не знает, зачем ведёт всем этим происшествиям молчаливый учёт. Что-нибудь есть каждый день – то Хирано «случайно» толкают с лестницы так сильно, что он буквально скатывается вниз по ступенькам, чудом только ничего себе не ломая, то его вещи раскидывают чуть ли не по всей школе, а то и подкладывают кнопки в сменную обувь. Обычная школьная травля, сопровождаемая практически полным игнором со стороны остальных – ничего особенного. За время учёбы сначала в младшей, а потом в средней школе, Тома успел повидать всякого и понимает, что с Хирано могли бы обходиться намного хуже. Тома не вмешивается и никак не реагирует, он должен был бы вообще не обращать внимания на что-то подобное, как делал до этого, но этот Хирано… он как будто какой-то особенный. Он оказывается поблизости от Томы так часто, что это кажется уже не чередой случайностей, а каким-то извращённым планом чего-то неведомого, вроде судьбы или божественной воли. Тома не верит ни в то, ни в другое, но каждый раз ему кажется, что ещё немного – и он сорвётся. Сделает что-нибудь. Скажет что-нибудь. Превратится, наконец, из стороннего наблюдателя в участника.

Но он не может позволить себе подобного. Не потому, что боится, вовсе нет. Тома не считает травлю кого-то слабого чем-то правильным или допустимым, как раз наоборот, только вот… так уж вышло, что с самого детства его учат сдержанности. Учат так усердно, что желание отстраниться от всего неважного и ненужного столь велико, что, кажется, уже вжилось в него, стало чертой его характера.

\- Ты не должен вмешиваться в какие-то драки или разборки, особенно когда это напрямую тебя не касается, - любит повторять его мать. – Просто сосредоточься на учёбе, ведь только она поможет тебе в будущем.

Тома сосредотачивается, только вот слишком часто ему некомфортно с самим собой, слишком часто его собственная жизнь кажется ему пустой и неинтересной. Конечно, хорошо, что у него есть Дайго, хотя мать и не слишком довольна такой дружбой. Дружбой с человеком, который слишком много улыбается.

\- Люди, которые слишком много смеются, думают о всяких глупостях, - эти слова матери до сих пор отдаются неприятным звоном в его голове. – Но ты ведь не будешь таким, правда?

У Томы есть несколько вредных привычек, от которых он уже не чает избавиться. Привычка первая – прикусывать губу с внутренней стороны, чтобы сдерживать эмоции, не отражать их на лице. Там, на той самой внутренней стороне, уже осталась куча мелких шрамиков, поэтому кусать самого себя вот так Томе уже давно не больно. Не так, по крайней мере, как поначалу.

Привычка вторая – постоянно поправлять мешающуюся, слишком длинную чёлку, которую он не имеет права обстричь, погому как его мать считает, что это самая подходящая причёска для ученика старшей школы. Сначала Тома пытается как-то закалывать её при помощи невидимок, но потом ему начинает казаться, что это слишком по-девчачьи, и он пытается привыкнуть. Однако проклятая чёлка щекочет лоб и то и дело падает на глаза, поэтому приходится убирать её пальцами. Резким, почти раздражённым жестом, который так не подходит к его уравновешенному, занудному образу.

И, наконец, привычка третья – не вмешиваться ни во что, не связанное с учёбой. По крайней мере, в школе.

Дайго, с которым Тома дружит с первого класса средней школы, прекрасно осведомлён о всех трёх. И именно он первым замечает это – странный, почти болезненный интерес Томы к Хирано.

\- Это первый раз на моей памяти, чтобы ты кем-то заинтересовался, - говорит он наконец. Это обеденный перерыв, и они сидят вдвоём на скамейке под старым раскидистым деревом. Из-за густой листвы почти не видно солнца, зато прохладно и хорошо. Коробка для бенто на коленях Томы даже не открыта, потому, что единственное, что волнует его в этот момент – это высыпавшая через один из запасных выходов компания, среди которых есть и одно очень знакомое лицо. – Ты каждый раз буквально поедаешь его взглядом. Для этого есть какие-то причины? Я полагал, вы даже не знакомы…

Остаток фразы Тома уже не слышит, потому что один из парней вдруг наотмашь бьёт Хирано по лицу и что-то кричит ему – что именно, разобрать не удаётся, да и так ли это важно на самом деле? – а тот… Тот только сжимается и молчит, совершенно безучастный ко всему происходящему. Как и всегда.

«Почему? – очень хочется спросить Томе. – Почему, чёрт возьми, ты всегда такой? Неужели тебе действительно всё равно?».

Он не понимает. Совершенно ничего не понимает. И это злит настолько, что хочется это выплеснуть. Куда-нибудь, на кого-нибудь. Тома снова прикусывает губу с внутренней стороны, безжалостно впиваясь зубами в старые шрамы, и вскоре уже чувствует на языке металлический привкус крови, но злость всё ещё отказывается уползать восвояси.

\- Тома? – зовёт его Дайго, заставляя вздрогнуть и, наконец, отвернуться. – Ты весь на взводе.

Он указывает глазами, и Тома послушно опускает взгляд на собственную руку. Только чтобы обнаружить, что стиснул палочки намного крепче, чем нужно бы, до побелевших костяшек.

Ему немного стыдно перед другом за то, что тот увидел его таким, но Дайго лишь понимающе улыбается. Он единственный, кто может читать всё по глазам, и Тома в очередной раз счастлив, что близок с таким человеком. Потому, что не уверен, что смог бы как-то выразить всё словами, хоть и очень хочет.

\- Хочешь вмешаться? – просто спрашивает Дайго, спокойно и почти равнодушно. И Тома, не успев даже подумать, качает головой.

\- Это меня не касается, - получается резче, чем хотелось бы, но Дайго только лишь усмехается со странным пониманием. На мгновение Томе даже хочется задать так волнующий его вопрос, но он вовремя одёргивает сам себя. Ну уж нет. Он должен понять самостоятельно, иначе всё будет бессмысленно.

Но одно Тома знает точно – он не позволит какому-то непонятному парню заставить его измениться. Не сейчас и не таким образом.

И какая разница, что ему противно от самого себя, всего лишь наблюдающего за страданиями невинного человека?

 

* * *

 

В этот вечер Чиро слишком сильно натягивает поводок, она оживлена сверх меры, и Тома, который чувствует себя очень усталым, предпочёл бы сократить прогулку, но не хочет отказывать любимице ни в чём, поэтому послушно плетётся следом. Недавно прошёл дождь, и трава в парке, в которую Чиро радостно ныряет, совершенно мокрая, от неё быстро промокают и неприятно липнут к лодыжкам джинсы, но когда Тома, до этого внимательно смотревший себе под ноги, поднимает голову, то сразу же забывает об этом. Потому, что видит то… точнее, того, кого уж никак не ожидал увидеть в такое время и в таком месте.

Даже странно, что он так быстро узнаёт Хирано, потому что освещение в этой части парка оставляет желать лучшего, да и тот одет не в свою дурацкую школьную форму. На Хирано светло-голубая футболка и немного нелепые капри с обметавшимися в бахрому краями, но Тома отмечает такие детали больше по привычке, потому что смотрит совершенно на другое.

Хирано… отжимается. Так уверенно и быстро, словно привык делать это каждый день и по многу раз. Отжимается, потом делает приседания, наклоны, ещё какие-то упражнения, и Тома, который всё ещё не может оторвать взгляда, в какой-то момент понимает, что немного завидует. Ему самому физкультура никогда не давалась, не хватало как здоровья, так и усердия в равной степени – любые попытки заняться спортом продолжались не дольше трёх дней – поэтому чужая лёгкость, чужие старания завораживают. Хирано, такой неуклюжий, жалкий, почти неприятный в школе сейчас совершенно другой – освещённый тусклым светом фонаря и луны, он как будто выступает, на сцене или арене цирка. Такой лёгкий, сильный, уверенный в себе…

Как будто это и не Хирано вовсе, хотя Тома уверен в собственном зрении.

Чиро, успевшая сделать свои дела в траву – Тома решает побыть плохим мальчиком и не разыскивать это – трётся о его ногу и жалобно скулит, напоминая о том, что пора вернутся в тёплый и уютный дом. И этого тихого звука в пустом, отдалённом от дороги парке, оказывается достаточно, чтобы Хирано, который только что сделал весьма умелое сальто назад, вздрагивает и наконец поворачивает голову в нужную сторону.

С его позиции Томе не видно, что именно отражается на лице Хирано. Потому, что вместо этого самого лица – тёмное пятно. И именно поэтому, только лишь по этой причине, Тома делает шаг вперёд, потом ещё и ещё, пока не оказывается к Хирано вплотную. Пока не кладёт руку ему на плечо, бесцеремонно разворачивая к свету.

Это лицо одновременно знакомо и незнакомо. Тома знает его – потому, что постоянно наблюдает, но вот только сейчас на этом лице нет ни капли печального безразличия, которое стало постоянным спутником Хирано в школе. Это лицо слишком живое, слишком… эмоциональное, и в чужих тёмных, как кусочки тёмного шоколада, глазах нет затравленности и страха.

«Кто знает, вдруг это какой-нибудь его брат-близнец», - некстати думается Томе за секунду до того, как Хирано шлёпает его по руке, отталкивая.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – чужой голос оказывается низким и чуть хрипловатым. – Я не… - Хирано сглатывает, на мгнвоение прикрывает лицо ладонями, сжимается весь, а потом так же внезапно разжимается, точно расправленная проволока. – Я не делал ничего плохого. Что тебе от меня нужно?

Вот теперь страх вернулся, и его слишком много для симпатии Томы. Особенно когда взгляд того падает на открытые руки Хирано. Сильные, крепкие руки с напряжёнными под чуть загорелой кожей мышцами.

И, наверное, поэтому Тому в итоге всё же прорывает. Наверное поэтому он снова делает шаг вперёд и, выронив из руки поводок, вцепляется во влажную от пота футболку Хирано и встряхивает его.

\- Почему? – выплёвывает Тома, глядя в чужие глаза так пристально, словно на самом деле боится что-то проглядеть, упустить. – Почему, чёрт побери, ты не пытаешься защищаться там, в школе? Ты ведь не слабый, ты ведь…

Воздух кончается слишком быстро, но пока Тома делает так необходимый глоток, Хирано снова отталкивает его, теперь уже намного сильнее. Чиро лает и пытается броситься на защиту любимого хозяина, но Тома вовремя ловит её за поводок и дёргает на себя, подальше от Хирано. Который дрожит так сильно, словно его колотит в ознобе.

\- Убери… убери её, пожалуйста, - выдавливает он с трудом, и Тома, фыркнув, ненадолго отходит, чтобы привязать Чиро к стоящей неподалёку скамейке. Собака всё ещё тихо рычит, косясь на Хирано, но Тома строгим голосом приказывает ей сидеть, и животное неохотно подчиняется. А Тома возвращается к своему «объекту изучения», который по-прежнему дрожит, да ещё и кусает нижнюю губу. Он не знает, что ему делать с Хирано… с Хирано и с собой, со своими вопросами, со своим интересом, со своей жизнью, чёрт возьми, поэтому просто стоит рядом, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и молчит.

\- Пожалуйста, уйди, - просит Хирано наконец, и Тома вздрагивает от отчаяния, которое так и сквозит в чужом голосе. – Я не могу ответить тебе. Не спрашивай меня ни о чём. Не замечай меня, так будет лучше для всех, правда. И… прости.

Он срывается с места и убегает в парк, скрывшись среди тёмных дереьев, раньше, чем Тома успевает что-либо сказать, оставив после себя ещё более невыносимое ощущение непонятности, недосказанности, недо…

Тома отвязывает собаку и идёт с ней домой, но на следующий вечер приходит снова. А потом снова и снова. Сначала Хирано пугается, а потом просто старается не замечать Тому, пристроившегося на скамейке и наблюдающего за ним. Они не разговаривают – эти разговоры кажутся просто лишними, ненужными. Они всё так же ведут себя в школе. Но что-то между ними как будто меняется. Как бы Томе ни хотелось обратного. Как бы Хирано ни пытался отгородиться. Как бы ни…

Всё случается само собой.

Тома тормозит возле двери в туалет потому, что слышит чей-то слишком громкий смех и громкие крики. Недовольно хмурясь, он уже делает шаг назад, чтобы прийти в другое время, когда слышит знакомую фамилию. «Хирано, знаешь, что больше всего в тебе бесит? То, что ты строишь из себя грёбаную жертву, а сам выглядишь так, словно считаешь нас всех дерьмом» - от этой фразы у Томы буквально бежит холодок по спине, потому что на самом деле он считает точно так же.

Он всё же отходит на безопасное расстояние, но когда из туалета вываливается группа парней во главе с тем самым, у которого родинка, то всё-таки заглядывает туда. Хирано сидит на полу, привалившись к стене, и сжимает в руках порезанный напополам галстук. Он мокрый с ног до головы, и волосы прилипли к его лбу и сомкнутым векам. Со стороны Хирано может показаться потерявшим сознание, и Тома на мгновение всерьёз пугается, как бы те придурки не сделали с ним чего-то серьёзного. Но Хирано вдруг распахивает глаза, смотрит прямо на него и тут же странно бледнеет, поспешно отворачиваясь. И сжимается, чтоб его, опять сжимается, как будто ожидает, что его начнут бить. Наверное, именно это так сильно уязвляет Тому, именно это заставляет его зайти внутрь, прикрыв за собой дверь, и подойти к Хирано. Подхватить его под руку и поднять практически насильно, поставив на ноги. Хирано тяжело дышит ртом, точно за ним гонялись по всей школе, и его волосы, начавшие сохнуть, забавно торчат во все стороны. Тома не знает, что ему делать теперь, когда он вмешался, всё-таки вмешался, но мысли приходят сами собой. Правильные мысли, потому что прежде, чем с чем-то разбираться, он должен позаботиться о Хирано.

\- Тебе нужно переодеться, - мягко произносит Тома, а потом осторожно сжимает чужое запястье поверх влажной ткани и тянет за собой. Хирано идёт, послушно и медленно, а Тома мысленно благодарит тех, кто планировал расположение кабинетов школы, потому что дверь туалета расположена совсем рядом с лестницей на крышу. В это время там не должно никого оказаться, поэтому Тома ведёт Хирано именно туда. Усаживает на кем-то притащенный туда полуразвалившийся стул и сам же приносит снизу, из шкафчиков, спортивную форму. Она основательно потрёпана и много раз зашита, и Тома старается не думать, что это из-за того, что кто-то специально пытался её испортить.

\- Спасибо, но не стоило, - мёртвым, совершенно бесцветным голосом благодарит его Хирано и медленно, почти неохотно переодевается. Тома смотрит в сторону, но всё же его взгляд снова задерживается на чужих сильных ногах, на мускулистых руках и тренированном теле. И вопросы, которые волновали его всё это время, возвращаются с новой силой.

Тем более, что Хирано подходит сам. Останавливается вплотную и смотрит чуть снизу вверх, широко распахнув свои шоколадные, круглые, как у кошки, глаза. От этого взгляда, такого неожиданно прямого и пристального, у Томы внезапно перехватывает дыхание, и щёки становятся горячими, настолько, что, кажется, кожа на них вот-вот вспыхнет. В какой-то момент напряжённо застывшего в воздухе времени Хирано закусывает губу и вдруг начинает говорить, быстро-быстро, со странными ошибками в словах. А ещё – очень зло, почти с ненавистью.

\- Почему ты всё время смотришь на меня? Где бы я ни был, что бы я ни делал, твой взгляд преследует меня повсюду. Я не знаю,к уда мне скрыться от него, я не знаю… Прекрати смотреть на меня! – это звучит почти как приказ. – Прекрати смотреть так, будто чего-то ждёшь от меня, будто ставишь меня выше других. Прекрати выбирать меня взглядом. Не думай, что можешь что-то узнать обо мне. Не… не смотри на меня, Канеучи-кун, - Хирано впервые обращается к нему, практически выпевая его фамилию, и вот именно тогда злость в его голосе сменяется отчаянием. – Не смотри на меня. Иначе я сломаюсь.

Он вдруг приподнимается на цыпочки – между ними разница в росте совсем небольшая, сантиметров пять, но всё же - и закрывает глаза Томы горячей шершавой ладонью. А тот только лишь успевает почувствовать, что от неё пахнет молочным шоколадом… до того, как к его губам быстро прижимаются чужие, мягкие и тёплые, чуть дрожащие и такие неуверенные. Голова начинает кружиться, как будто его завертело на карусели, и Тома ловится рукой за чужое сильное плечо только лишь для того, чтобы его отстранили.

Хирано по-прежнему близко-близко, и Тома, сам не зная, зачем, убирает пальцами мокрые прядки с его лба, касается выцветшего синяка на скуле.

А потом наклоняется сам. Теперь уже надолго.

 

* * *

 

Тома слушает жалобы Дайго на слишком сложную контрольную по английскому и не сразу замечает, что навстречу кто-то идёт. Они сталкиваются плечами, и с языка Томы уже готово сорваться язвительное замечание по поводу аккуратности, когда он поворачивает голову и ловит чужой взгляд. Теперь галстук Хирано повязан правильно – Тома старается не вспоминать о том, что каких-то часа два назад сделал это собственными руками – а маломерочного пиджака нет и в помине, только вот ссадина на подбородке и слишком уж лихорадочный румянец боеле чем красноречиво говорят о том, что положение его в классе ничуть не изменилось.

\- Смотри, куда несёшься, - всё же цедит Тома сквозь зубы своим лучшим ледяным тоном, и Хирано вжимает голову в плечи, торопливо кивая и опуская ресницы перед тем, как поспешно уйти. Тома не может удержаться от того, чтобы проводить его взглядом, и в голове сами собой всплывают чужие слова: «В своей прошлой школе я попытался защититься. Всего лишь ударил и оттолкнул… И теперь этот парень навсегда прикован к инвалидному креслу. Я больше не хочу так. И я больше не буду. Я заслужил… всё, что со мной делают. Не вмешивайся. И не смотри на меня в такие моменты. Мне больно, когда именно ты видишь меня настолько жалким».

Но так ли это? Даже если Хирано совершил ошибку, прав ли он, что наказывает себя таким образом?

Тома не знает. Он всё ещё не может разобраться в собственном интересе, всё ещё не готов что-то изменить в собственной жизни, всё ещё не понимает Хирано до конца.

Но всё же что-то внутри него уже давно уверено – однажды он найдёт все нужные ответы.

Раз уж он позволил себе вмешаться.


End file.
